hermandad en guerra
by dragonwar
Summary: Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a sasuke,para convertirse en Hokage…Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí estoy con mi segundo fic de Naruto espero que les guste esta idea la tengo ase tiempo

Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a Sasuke Uchiha para convertirse en Hokage… Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra (naruhina, sasuka, nejiten)

( ) intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Hermandad en guerra

Prologo

Estaban doce siluetas hablando sobre la elección del próximo Hokage

-debemos elegir un Hokage que podamos controlar fácilmente para nuestro intereses- dijo un anciano mientras fumaba una pipa

-pero nosotros no tenemos esa autoridad solo la Hokage actual puede elegirlo-decía otro anciano que se encontraba a su lado

-entonces debemos convencer a Tsunade-sama que elija a alguien que nos sirvan-dijo una anciana a punto de gritar

-pero…. De seguro la Hokage elegirá a Naruto Uzumaki y a el no lo podremos controlar para nuestras necesidades-dijo una de las sombras

-pero si podemos atrasar su nombramiento-dijo la quinta sombra

-en que piensas Hiashi-sama-dijo la sesta sombra

Hablo de darle a Naruto una misión de la cual si se rehúsa lo podremos enjuiciar por traición-dijo Hiashi mientras se ponía en una pose de total superioridad

Dime Hiashi acaso esto no será un plan tuyo para alejar el chico zorro de tu hija Hinata… cuando iva a terminar uno de los ancianos se escucho un fuerte ruido todos voltearon sus vistas hacia la puerta de aquella enorme sala mientras se abría se podía ver una mujer rubia entrar a la sala y tomando esta aliento y empezando a decir con una voz de superioridad dijo- como sabemos la guerra se avecina y necesitamos un líder fuerte y capaz de guiarnos en esta nueva crisis por eso e elegido a Naruto Uzumaki el ultimo hijo del cuarto Hokage Yondaime-sama

En la sala se escucho un breve silencio hasta que una anciana se levanto de su asiento y dijo en voz alta: el último hijo del cuarto, sabes Tsunade tanto como los presentes que nuestros informes indican que aun que dan varios uzumakis vivos

Esos informes no comprueban nuestras dudas sobre esas dos personas –dijo Tsunade mirando a la anciana con indiferencia

-como sea antes de que Naruto sea nombrado nuevo Hokage el consejo a decidido elegir una misión para comprobar sus talentos, su lealtad así Konoha, y sobre todo asta donde es capaz de llegar por su aldea-dijo Hiashi

Tsunade lo miro sorprendida-una misión dijiste, que clase de misión

Naruto debe de asesinar a…………..

-00000000000000000-

Dos siluetas miraban a Konoha concierto desprecio iban vestidas con los típicos uniformes de Akatsuki, se notaba el eterno silencio que ellas llevaban hasta que:

-mira hermana la aldea que nuestro padre salvo aquella vez-

-si así es hermano,-dijo una de las sombras mientras se descubría su rostro se veía una joven chica rubia con dos trenzasen su cabeza, sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-parece que no estas complacida en regresar a casa-

La chica al oír lo que dijo su hermano dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se limito a decir: acabamos de desertar de Akatsuki ya que nos enteramos que nuestro querido hermano esta vivo eso es lo único que importa ahora - lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz y un rostro de niña mimada

-así es, muy pronto podremos restaurar nuestro clan y terminar de una vez por todas lo que iniciamos hace años-decía el chico mientras comía un poco de ramen

Su hermana lo miro sorprendido Y pensó "este tonto de donde habla sacado ese ramen un momento ese es" y sin pensarlo dos veces le peco un golpe que lo envió a volar a cientos de kilómetros lejos de ahí –para que aprendas a no robar mi ramen-dijo la chica furiosa (se notan que son sus hermanos no…)

La chica siguió mirando a Konoha y levantando su rostro y con una sonrisa en su rostro dejo:-muy pronto hermanito estaremos juntos y por fin cumplimos el sueño de nuestros ancestros y obtendremos el poder total y con ello el mundo-

-000000000000000-

Que. Que dicen como me piden que le pida algo así-decía una irritada Tsunade

Entonces tal vez el no es el apropiado para ser el nuevo Hokage-decían los ancianos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros

Pero Hokage-sama no es por insultara pero creo que debe ser el; el que elija que decisión tomar-dijo Hiashi con una total satisfacción sobre la situación presente

Esta bien será Naruto el que elija que hacer sobre esta situación- decía Tsunade mientras miraba a Hiashi con una cara asesina. Mientras Hiashi pensaba en aquella expresión" si me pagaran un dólar por cada persona que me mira así estaría tapado de dinero"

Tsunade tomo un leve suspiro y dijo dejen pasar a Naruto de inmediato se abrieron las puertas dejando pasar a un joven de unos 25 años alto y con un gran parecido a el cuarto, el miro hacia su alrededor y al notar la presencia de todos los miembros de consejo supo que no era para nada bueno que lo habían citado

-Naruto toma ha ciento- dijo una anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto asintió y sesento en frente de todos ellos, mientras esperaba respuesta alguna, sobre aquella situación,

-Naruto- tomo la palabra Hiashi-deberás saber que se te a elegido como uno de los posibles sucedo res del quinto Hokage

Al escuchar estas palabras Naruto se sorprendió completamente el sabia el concejo no lo apreciaba mucho en especial Hiashi-sama debido a la relación que tenia con su hija Hinata, "de seguro esto debe tener algún truco fue lo único que pensó"

-pero antes debes cumplir con una misión que se te asignado-termino de decir Hiashi mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro (Hiashi sonriendo eso debe dar miedo)

-que clase de misión fue lo único que respondió Naruto-

Uno de los ancianos se levanto de su a ciento inmediatamente dijo: debes asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha el traidor…

Al escuchar esto Naruto se sorprendió y se levanto tan rápido como pudo, y a todo pulmón dijo: QUE ME PIDEN QUE HAGA QUE?

Que mates a Sasuke Uchiha y si te niegas el consejo te en judiciaria por traición hacia Konoha-dijo Hiashi con una total satisfacción en su rostro creía que el se negaría rotundamente pero no fue así

Sasuke tiene una organización fuerte, -tomo un suspiro- y necesitare aunque sea un escuadrón Anbu para poder atacarlo y matarle- dijo Naruto acachando su cabeza

Así es chico solo debes matar a Sasuke y el poder total de Konoha será nuestro

Al escuchar estas palabras Naruto se sobre salto y pensó "Kyubi solo es una manera de entretenerlos hasta que encuentre una salida, pero sino otra alternativa lo matare"

Se que lo harás... siento tu sed de sangre

Continuara…………….

Espero que les a ya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a Sasuke Uchiha para convertirse en Hokage… Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra (naruhina, sasuka, nejiten)

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Hermandad en guerra

Capitulo 1:

El plan

(En el capitulo anterior)

Que mates a Sasuke Uchiha y si te niegas el consejo te en judiciaria por traición hacia Konoha-dijo Hiashi con una total satisfacción en su rostro creía que el se negaría rotundamente pero no fue así

Sasuke tiene una organización fuerte, -tomo un suspiro- y necesitare aunque sea un escuadrón Anbu para poder atacarlo y matarle- dijo Naruto acachando su cabeza

Así es chico solo debes matar a Sasuke y el poder total de Konoha será nuestro

Al escuchar estas palabras Naruto se sobre salto y pensó "Kyubi solo es una manera de entretenerlos hasta que encuentre una salida, pero sino otra alternativa lo matare"

Se que lo harás... siento tu sed de sangre

Continuara…………….

Naruto aun seguía en la sala del consejo esperando con una gran inquietud sobre su petición… se sentía un enorme silencio en aquella sala ningún miembro del consejo esperaba que Naruto accediera a su prueba para ser Hokage

-Esta bien Naruto puedes conformar dos grupos anbus para esta misión- dijo Hiashi rompiendo aquel molesto silencio

-gracias Hiashi-sama, llevare a los mejores ninjas que se me sea posible para esta misión-decía Naruto mientras acachaba su cabeza

-esta bien Naruto puedes irte pero tienes cuatro horas para reunir tus equipos después de eso deberás partir-dijo uno de los miembros del concejo

Naruto solo se limito a responder un simple-hai- y se marcho de la sala sin mostrar alguna preocupación por aquella petición

Al instante en que salió, la Hokage lo siguió no sin antes decirle al consejo-no se saldrán con la suya e inmediato cerró la puerta con una gran fuerza a punto de partirla

Los miembros del concejo sonrieron abiertamente sus planes iban a la perfección como lo tenían planeado a pesar que habían cambiado un poco por la decisión de Naruto de aceptar pero de seguro no regresaría de aquella misión

-000000000000000000-

Se encontraban reunidos varios ninjas de Konoha alrededor de cierto rubio que tenía su mirada caris baja al igual que varios de los presentes

No hace unos segundos Naruto les había dicho la misión que le había dado el consejo, el silencio se izo presente inmediato hasta que….

-Que harás Naruto, atacaras a Sasuke,- decía un kakashi con cierta indiferencia

-claro que no Naruto. Naruto nunca traicionaría a un amigo, y menos aquella persona que incluso lo considera su hermano-decía una Sakura al borde de las lágrimas

-tranquilízate Sakura, pero debes recordar que Sasuke es un traidor y no merece menos-decía Neji con total frialdad

-como puedes decir eso Neji, no vez que ella lo ama-decía una total preocupada tente por la posición de su novio ante aquella situación

La discusión continúo por varios minutos más, hasta que todos los presentes a exención de Naruto se empezaron a salir de estribos y comenzaron a sacar kunais, sellos explosivos, e insultarse unos a otros según su posición sobre matar o no a Sasuke

-Eres una maldita te atreves atraicionar la aldea por ese idiota despierta ya Sakura-decía una Ino furiosa ante la actuación de su amiga

-tu cállate estúpida, si no mas recuerdo tu también lo amabas-decía una tente mientras sacaba una katana de un pergamino

Tu note metas en esto zorra-dijo una furiosa Ino mientras tomaba posición de pelea

-no la llames zorra, maldita ramera-decía un Neji mientras activaba su byakugan al igual que Hinata

Te atreves a tocar la Hyuga y te mato -decía un molesto Sai

-YA ES SUFICIENTE- grito un molesto Naruto dejando a todos pasmados por aquel comportamiento-escuchen bien Neji, kakashi, Shikamaru, rock lee, Shino, y tu Sakura vendrán conmigo-

No te ayudare a matar a sasuke-kun decía una molesta Sakura mientras salían varias lagrimas por su rostro-

DEJAME TERMINAR MALDITACEA HARUNO-dijo un mas molesto Naruto, y tratando de tranquilizarse continuo-iremos a buscar a Sasuke para pedir su ayudad, se que el desea regresar a la aldea después de que pudo matar a su hermano, pero el concejo se lo impide

-Pero tu como sabes eso- dijo una asombrada Kurenai

Naruto emitió una sonrisa y continuo con su plan-tengo espías, pero a lo importante si conseguimos el apoyo de Sasuke nuestra fuerza aumentara notablemente, no solo eso pienso enviar emisarios a Suna, a la aldea escondida de la cascada, a la aldea de la nieve, y al el país de las olas, a ya me deben grandes favores y se que conseguiré su ayuda militar o económica…

Al terminar de decir esto todos que da ron asombrados acaso Naruto pensaba,… eso era imposible

Un enorme silencio se hizo presente hasta que Hinata un poco preocupada por lo que había dicho su novio dijo-Naruto-kun acaso pretendes tomar el poder por la fuerza-

Todos esperaron con ansias la respuesta aquella pregunta que los tenia mortificados

Naruto dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo –solo pienso derrocar el concejo y tomar el lugar que me corresponde como nuevo Hokage, el cual la vieja Tsunade me dejo

Todos que da ron asustados sabían que ser Hokage había sido el sueño de su amigo por mucho tiempo, pero nunca pensaron que lo tomaría por aquella manera

-pero Naruto si lo tomas de esa manera muchos pensaran que eres un tirano, un dictador-decía kakashi tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a su alumno

-lo se kakashi por eso pienso dejar a Sai-kun para que espié el consejo y si es posible haga una rebelión por parte de los anbus a mi favor-Naruto se movió de donde se encontraba y se asomo por una ventana de donde se divisaba toda Konoha y con un leve suspiro les empezó a decir a todos los presentes-entonces están conmigo o en mi contra-

Todos se quedaron viendo esperando que uno tomara la iniciativa hasta que lo hizo una de las personas que menos pensaban… Sakura dio un paso adelante junto con Hinata y se arrodillaron, al ver esto los demás presentes las siguieron empezando por Sai, kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Tenten, Ino, lee, gai, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Chouji,

Naruto al ver aquella escena emitió una leve sonrisa y dijo –"es hora de tomar el destino en mis manos"

-0000000000000000-

Valla, valla decían dos sombras mientras miraban la escena que su hermano menor había provocado, mientras lo miraban de cierta distancia por atreves de la ventana de donde se había parado Naruto

-No es sorprendente nuestro querido hermanito- decía la joven Uzumaki mientras lloraba y con un pañuelo trataba de cercárselas, -hay, por que no maduro-, al terminar de decir esto emitió una fuerte sacudida que llamo la atención de su hermano, el cual solo se limito a decir –ya nariz de elefante, se que estas conmovida pero no es para tanto además…… antes de terminar su oración sintió como su hermana volteo y empezó a tronar sus nudillos

Su hermana le grito fuerte mientras lo miraba con cara de asesinarlo – A QUIEN LLAMAS NARIZ DE ELEFANTE ACASO NUNCA TE AS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO- y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar

Hay ese idiota algún día me vengare,- al ver que su hermano se alejaba mas y mas, volteo a mirar nueva mente la ventana donde se encontraba su hermano menor dijo con gran orgullo-por fin estas empezando a demostrarlo eres todo un Uzumaki, un ser ambicioso y dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias,

En las afueras de Konoha…

Es hora de partir dijo un Naruto con una total indiferencia todos los presentes se limitaron a sentar con su cabeza

-Pero antes, Hinata quiero que le lleves esto a Gaara-, mientras le mostraba un pergamino a su novia –y cuando estés a ya te que darás hasta que todo este listo, te prometo que estarás a salvo de todo esto-al terminar de decir esto le dio un apasionado beso a Hinata la cual respondió de la misma manera-al momento Naruto volteo donde todos lo miraban con expectativa –ya saben que hacer gai-sensei iras al país de las olas, Kurenai a la aldea de la nieve, y Chouji a la cascada.. Ahora vallan y el resto ya saben que hacer…

Continuara……………

Espero que les haya gustado, se que no tuvo nada de acción pero prometo que en el próximo coloco,

Por fa dejen rewiev acepto toda clase de criticas


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a Sasuke Uchiha para convertirse en Hokage… Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra (naruhina, sasuka, nejiten)

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Este fic es original mío no loe copiado de nadie, ni sacado ideas principales de otros fic….

Hermandad en guerra

Capitulo: 2

La traición del consejo y el dolor de una hija

(En el capitulo anterior)

En las afueras de Konoha…

Es hora de partir dijo un Naruto con una total indiferencia todos los presentes se limitaron a sentar con su cabeza

-Pero antes, Hinata quiero que le lleves esto a Gaara-, mientras le mostraba un pergamino a su novia –y cuando estés a ya te que darás hasta que todo este listo, te prometo que estarás a salvo de todo esto-al terminar de decir esto le dio un apasionado beso a Hinata la cual respondió de la misma manera-al momento Naruto volteo donde todos lo miraban con expectativa –ya saben que hacer gai-sensei iras al país de las olas, Kurenai a la aldea de la nieve, y Chouji a la cascada.. Ahora vallan y el resto ya saben que hacer…

Continuara……………

-00000000000000-

Iva una chica peli azul corriendo a una gran velocidad mientras atravesaba el gran desierto del país del viento... para salvar su vida, llevaba ya dos días en esa marcha, necesitaba llegar urgentemente a la aldea escondida de la arena, mientras que detrás de ella, venían ya varios grupos Anbus persiguiéndola, pues no ase mucho cuando el consejo a vía traicionado oficialmente al Hokage y lo peor al poco tiempo de la partida de Naruto lo habían nombrado enemigo numero uno de Konoha y a sus seguidores… su propio padre lo había echo, y tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión… en ese momento empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido después de la partida de Naruto

Tres días antes….

Iván dos chicas caminando hacia la oficina del Hokage. Una de ellas le decía a su hermana si estaba segura de lo que hacia...

Hinata le respondió a su hermana:-claro Hanabi tengo toda la esperanza en que Naruto-kun solucionara esta situación además… fusto cuando iva a terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por su hermana –mira Hinata la torre del Hokage esta rodeada por esos ninjas- le decía Hanabi mientras mostraba un rostro de preocupación…Hinata al ver a esos hombres se sorprendió igual que su hermana, pero quienes eran aquellas personas y al ver su vestimenta y sobretodo al notar que no usaban ninguna banda de Konoha se preocupo aun mas… ambas Kunoichis vieron que aquellos misteriosos hombres empezaron a pegar pergaminos con una cierta nota, urgente para la aldea, ambas se acercaron a un pergamino que decía:

Se programa que el quinto Hokage se a declarado incapacitado para ejercer su trabajo por eso el honorable consejo de Konoha gobernara la aldea en su nombre… además y lo mas importante se declara a Naruto Uzumaki y sus varios seguidores enemigos número uno de la aldea, por su traición al unirse a la organización de Sasuke Uchiha e intento de asesinato del Hokage…. Se declara la ley marcial y se releva a todos los ninjas de Konoha a exención de los Anbu de sus cargos…

Al terminar de leer esto Hinata se preocupo notablemente que haría, ella era una de las principales seguidoras de Naruto oficialmente en ese momento ella corría en un gran peligro...Pero quien aria esta traición tan grande, al momento Hinata escucho una voz familiar que la izo salir de sus pensamientos

Hinata-sama le a consejo que se valla inmediatamente a la mansión Hyuga o salga de la aldea-decía un agitado Sai,

Hinata lo miro y noto su gran preocupación determino que las cosas eran peores de lo que pensaba dime- Sai-kun que sucede por que lean hecho esto a Naruto-kun decía una furiosa Hinata mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas-

-Hinata-sama ya se lo dije es mejor que se marche hacia la aldea de la arena, se que haya estará a salvo-decía un preocupado Sai

No, no me marchare hasta que me digas quien ordeno esto y quienes son esos sujetos mientras los señalaba, decía una más enojada Hinata… Sai bajo su rostro para no mostrar lo incomodo de decirle quien había sido-fue, trago saliva… fue su padre Hinata-sama y esos sujetos son mercenarios contratados por el… estas palabras hirieron notablemente el corazón de Hinata… esta al escucharlo no quería, no deseaba afrontar la realidad de lo que había echo su padre, o si, si el seria capaz de hacer eso, ese bastardo que la había tratado como una basura tantas veces, ese maldito que la había despreciado desde que era una niña, y ahora le hacia esto a la persona quien ella mas amaba, sus lagrimas de dolor se transformaron en unas de completo odio… levanto su mirada vio hacia la dirección de donde se encontraba la mansión Hyuga, rápidamente saco una kunai y corrió en dirección hacia esta… Hanabi al mirar la acción que había tomado su hermana se asusto nunca la había visto con tanto odio

Sai-kun le pido que prosiga con las ordenes de Naruto-sama por ahora ellos no sospecharan de usted, yo tratare de detener a mi hermana- al terminar de decir esto Hanabi salió corriendo de tras de su hermana Sai solo se limito a ver aquella escena entonces se sumergió en sus pensamientos sobre la actual situación y recordó "que le había jurado a Naruto que protegería a Hinata, si llegara alguna vez a salirse de control por el odio contra su padre… debo apresurarme a evitar que hagan alguna estupidez esas Hyuga por que de seguro Naruto-sama me mata si algo les pasa, pero antes debo ir por Ino de pronto ya hablan descubierto que ella es una seguidora de Naruto…"

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga…

Entraba una furiosa Hinata buscando a su padre por todas las partes de su casa hasta que por fin se lo encontró estaba parado en la mitad de la sala principal acompañado por varios miembros del clan Hyuga tanto de la rama principal y de la rama secundaria cuando la vieron todos ellos tomaron pose de defender a Hiashi por mas desagradable que les pareciera… Hinata saco varias shuriken de su chaleco ninja y se las lanzo a todos los presentes, los Hyuga las esquivaron fácilmente aquel ataque, Hiashi al ver aquel intento de su hija de matarlo le grito fuertemente: -al parecer ya as tomado tu decisión y agradezco que no tomaste la decisión correcta de unirte a mi por que habrías sido un total estorbo como siempre y por tanto ya no eres parte de esta familia… Hinata al oír aquellas palabras de su padre no sintió dolor alguno por primera vez en su vida se sentía aliviada que le hablaran así, si se sentía como alguien vivo, libre, por fin uno de sus sueños mas profundos se había echo realidad, ya no era una Hyuga oficial por fin era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su sufrida vida, emitió una gran sonrisa que llamo la atención de todos y les dijo: no saben que feliz me siento de no pertenecer mas a esta falsa familia...al terminar de decir esto Hinata arremetió contra los presentes estos aun impactados por las palabras de la chica apenas se habían dado cuenta que ella esta dirigiéndose contra ellos, todos lanzaron varias kunai contra ella y al impactar en contra de su cuerpo desapareció, se percataron que era una distracción entonces, se dieron cuenta que el verdadero objetivo era Hiashi voltearon inmediatamente y vieron a una Hinata aparecer detrás de su padre con su byakugan activado mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía una katana (o espada ligera) y vieron como lentamente esta era enterada en el pecho de Hiashi atravesándolo poco a poco... al momento de a ver herido gravemente a su padre Hinata tomo varias bombas de humo las arrojo sobre los presente y salto por una de las ventanas de la mansión inmediato emprendió su huida hacia la salida de Konoha de hay tomo rumbo así a Suna sabia que debía entregarle el mensaje de Naruto, al Kazekage Gaara y de seguro el le daría protección como muestra de lealtad hacia Naruto….

Hanabi entro a la mansión lo primero que vio fue como su padre era atendido por varios médicos Anbu tratando de curar la grave herida que este tenia por todo un costado de uno de sus pulmones de repente Hanabi sin darse cuenta empezó a emitir una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera al ver a su padre sobre aquella situación…

Fin del recuerdo….

Hinata seguía corriendo por el desierto mientras veía a la aldea de la arena, pronto estaría a salvo de los grupos Anbu que estaban a punto de alcanzarla,

Estos cuando por fin la alcanzaron vieron que cientos de títeres salían de las profundidades del árido desierto y se lanzaban enzima de ellos aprisionándolos dentro de ellos a pareció Kankuro junto con sus hermanos,… Hinata al verlos sintió un gran alivio por fin estaba a salvo se acerco a ellos, Temari al verla se preocupo y aun mas al ver en el estado que se encontraba tenia varias heridas y raspaduras por toda su piel y ropa…

-Hinata que haces aquí que sucede-decía un preocupado Kankuro mientras manejaba los títeres… por favor ayúdenme Naruto-kun esta en peligro...decía Hinata mientras era ayudaba por una Temari, esto ultimo sorprendió a todos los presentes, -a que te refieres Hinata que le pasa a Naruto- decía un Gaara con total frialdad…Hinata le entrego el pergamino que su novio le había dado tiempo atrás , Gaara al leerlo solo se limito a decirle a sus hermanos:-Kankuro mátalos, Temari lleva a Hinata-sama a los mejores aposentos de toda la aldea, y cuando llegues da la orden de que preparen el ejecito de la aldea, Temari asintió, mientras que Hinata que do un poco asombrada solo los que le tenían una fuerte lealtad o sabían del plan de Naruto-kun la llamaban Hinata-sama acaso Gaara estaba dispuesto a poyar a Naruto en su golpe de estado… solo por amistad, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la seguridad de su aldea, así de fácil definitivamente su novio era capaz de hacer que las personas lo siguieran hasta la muerte solo por demostrarles que sus vidas valían algo

-00000000000000-

Naruto y Sasuke estaban uno delante del otro llevaban ya llevaban varios años sin verse para ser mas exactos cuatro largos años, Sakura apenas había conseguido convencer a Sasuke de que se reuniera con Naruto y de que no se trataba de ninguna emboscada… y a pesar de la desconfianza hay estaban después de tanto tiempo dos amigos que eran como hermanos, pero el silencio se hizo notable por varios minutos hasta que:-entonces si te ayudo podre regresar a la aldea junto con Sakura-decía un sonrojado pero indiferente Sasuke,

Si así es siempre y guando no traiciones a la aldea otra vez…decía un sarcástico Naruto

No te preocupes solo quiero recuperar todo lo que e perdido junto a ella-dijo un Uchiha mientras le extendía la mano a Sasuke, Naruto la estrecho y le dijo a Sasuke con gran orgullo:-bienvenido a casa hermano… este solo se limito a responder: te ayudare…hermano y gracias

Continuara……….

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo creo que me ese di un poco en que Hinata tratara de matar a su padre pero es que Hiashi no me agrada en nada

Por fa dejen rewiev acepto toda clase de criticas


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a Sasuke Uchiha para convertirse en Hokage… Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra (naruhina, sasuka, nejiten)

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Este fic es original mío no loe copiado de nadie, ni sacado ideas principales de otros fic…. Y si lo llegara hacer daría aviso ya que valoro el trabajo de otros

Bueno primero cambiare una que otra manera de escribir por los problemas de ortografía y de tal manera que se entienda más el fic…

Hermandad en guerra

Capitulo: 3

La muerte de un amigo

(En el capitulo anterior)

Naruto y Sasuke estaban uno delante del otro llevaban ya varios años sin verse para ser mas exactos cuatro largos años, Sakura apenas había conseguido convencer a Sasuke de que se reuniera con Naruto y de que no se trataba de ninguna emboscada… y a pesar de la desconfianza hay estaban después de tanto tiempo dos amigos que eran como hermanos, pero el silencio se hizo notable por varios minutos hasta que:-entonces si te ayudo podre regresar a la aldea junto con Sakura-decía un sonrojado pero indiferente Sasuke,

Si así es siempre y guando no traiciones a la aldea otra vez…decía un sarcástico Naruto

No te preocupes solo quiero recuperar todo lo que e perdido junto a ella-dijo un Uchiha mientras le extendía la mano a Sasuke, Naruto la estrecho y le dijo a Sasuke con gran orgullo:-bienvenido a casa hermano… este solo se limito a responder: te ayudare…hermano y gracias

Continuara……….

**-000000000000-**

_Estaban reunidos todos los grupos Anbus de Konoha en una enorme sala, lo único que se oían era una intensa discusión por la decisión que debían __tomar con respeto hacia __su honor y lealtad…_

_Dinos Sai-kun como sabemos que Naruto-sama no se convertirá en un tirano si lo ayudamos a llegar __a__l poder__-decía uno de los Anbu presentes_

_Es cierto Anko tiene razón no podemos confiar de que cuando el tenga el poder no lo haga alguien autoritario-dijo otro miembro_

_Créanme Naruto-sama no se convertirá en un tirano, además el consejo es el verdadero tirano ellos son los verdaderos monstros se avecina una gran guerra ninja y ellos no hacen nada para evitarlo-decía un exaltado Sai _

_Esta bien tienes el apoyo de los Anbus, pero si vamos a tomar el poder en su nombre de ve ser rápido ya que debemos evitar__ que Naruto-sama tome la aldea __por la fuerza desde afuera…eso debitaría nuestras defensas antes de tiempo-dijo Anko mientras todos empezaban a afirmar con su cabeza, la propuesta de esta…_

_Gracias se lo agradezco en __nombre de Naruto-sama mañana el consejo de Konoha caerá-decía un victorioso Sai mientras levantaba su mano con el resto de los Anbus y gritaban fuerte- viva Naruto-sama próximo gran Hokage_

_-00000000000000-_

_Estaba una Hinata observando el paisaje de la aldea de la arena, no hacia mucho se había recuperado de sus heridas infringidas mientras huía de su amada Konoha por haber intentado asesinar a su propio padre, pero no se sentía mal, por ello, sino se reconfortaba al saber que por fin había demostrado sus sentimientos hacia el ser que la desprecio por tanto tiempo__… pero mientras pensaba en ello escucho una voz que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos…_

_Hinata-sama los emisarios han llegado junto con Naruto-sama- decía una Temari seria mientras le acachaba su cabeza en señal de respeto _

_Dijiste Naruto-sama o sea que por fin llego después de cinco largos días de espera...-gritaba una entusiasmada Hinata mientras corría por los pasillos de la torre del Kazekage…hasta que llego a unan enorme sala donde se encontraban todos. Entonces lo vio estaba ahí rodeado por Gaara__, Sasuke y__ Shikamaru revisando un mapa de estrategia, sin dudarlo le grito fuerte mientras se abalanzaba sobre el-Naruto-kun regresaste_

_Ya cálmate Hinata-chan no es para tanto, dime que fue lo que paso con tu padre, que nadie me lo a dicho-decía un asfixiado Naruto. Inmediato Hinata se le quito encima y empezó a comentarle todo lo ocurrido__, al terminarlo de contar, Naruto estaba furioso lo único que hacia era maldecir, y golpear la pared-lo matare, juro que lo mato,-fue lo único que se le entendió entre tantos gritos _

_Cálmate Naruto-kun y además si alguien va hacerlo sufrir seré yo-dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su novio_

_Es cierto Naruto cálmate ahora tienes que dirigir un ejercito para recuperar el control de la aldea-decía una Sakura seria_

_Esta bien, Gaara ya tienes el ejercito listo tenemos que reunirnos con los demás cerca de la frontera de la nación del fuego-decía Naruto_

_Si así es, el ejercito esta listo incluso no necesitamos la ayuda de la cascada, la nieve, y el país de la olas-dijo Gaara mientras se a recostaba a una de las paredes_

_No, Gaara no tomare ningún riesgo, bueno es hora de partir,-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba rumbo a la salida de la sala, los demás salieron detrás de el_

_-0000000000000000-_

_Corrían Sai y Ino mientras se oían varias explosiones a su alrededor, no hacia mas de un día y medio que los Anbus, junto con otros ninjas habían comenzado con tomar el poder de Konoha, _

_Ino- se escucho una fuerte voz llamándola, ella al instante volteo y vio a nada menos que a __Tenten__, junto con Hanabi_

_Chicas me alegro, que estén bien, las cosas se dificultaron y empecé a temer lo peor con respecto a ustedes-dijo Ino mientras las saludaba con una mano_

_Dime Tenten algún informe de las tropas-dijo Sai mientras guardaba su katana_

_Si así es no hace mucho recibimos la información que__ Naruto-sama se reunió con las tropas de la cascada, nieve y el país de las olas y llegara al terminar el día-dijo Tenten_

_Bien solo un par de horas mas y todo habla terminado-dijo sai_

_Te equivocas traidor-decía una sombra de tras de ellos_

_Todos voltearon y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a quien tenia enfrente y gritaron al mismo tiempo-Hiashi estas vivo, el les sonrió y dijo- a si es la tonta de mi hija no pudo matarme completamente, ahora pagaran por su traición, en especial tu Hanabi, Hyuga ataquen- al momento varios miembros del clan Hyuga se abalanzaron contra ellos…_

_Una hora después…_

_La batalla se había prolongado demasiado__, los cuatro ninjas estaban agotados hasta el final, mientras los Hyuga seguían apareciendo poco a poco_

_Maldición son como cucarachas-decía una molesta Ino_

_Les tengo una propuesta para salvar sus vidas, y lo único que tienen que hacer es rendirse-decía un Hiashi sonriente_

_Nunca, nos rendiremos y mucho menos le fallare a __Naruto sama- decía un furioso Sai_

_Entonces__muere__ Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou__(64 Puntos de Chakra)-gritaba furioso Hiashi mientras empezaba a perforar los puntos de chakra de Sai_

_Sai- gritaba una Ino asustada, -no te preocupes Ino si muero asegúrate de que esta__ muerte__ no sea en vano-dijo sai mientras escupía sangre por su boca__-Tenten __protégela__-_

_Tenten al ver el estado de su amigo tomo a Ino de la mano y __la cubrió con su cuerpo al igual que Hanabi_

_Adiós Ino amor, es hora de morir Hiashi-gritaba un furioso Sai,_

_Hiashi se sorprendió al ver que el se podía mover aun-dime por que estas dispuesto a morir por ese maldito zorro-_

_Por que el me enseño que la vida era algo mas que ser un guerrero, ahora toma esto Souja Sousai no Jutsu (Asesinato Doble con Serpientes__)-decía sai mientras tomaba las manos de Hiashi-te gusta le pedí a Anko que me lo enseñara-_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba un asustado Hiashi_

_Al momento se oyó una fuerte explosión y un grito que resonó por toda Konoha-SAAAAAAAAIIIII por que- decía una Ino mientras se tiraba al suelo a llorar al ver aquella escena donde su amado estaba extendido, junto con el cuerpo de Hiashi quien sorprendentemente aun se movía _

_En la torre del Hokage…_

_Debemos de hacer algo__ los Anbu y otros ninjas se han revelado-decía uno de los miembros del consejo_

_No se preocupen el control esta casi retomado-__ decía__ una mujer del consejo_

_Consejo-gritaba un joven ninja asustado _

_Que sucede- dijo un anciano_

_Un enorme ejercito esta a las entradas de la ciudad y es dirigido por Naruto-sama- decía el ninja_

_Eso es imposible como pudo reunir un __ejército__ en tan poco tiempo a menos que- dijo el anciano_

_Ese monstruo lo tenía preparado todo desde mucho antes, que esto comenzara-decía una anciana_

_Y eso no es lo peor los mismo aldeanos, junto con ninjas de la aldea les acaban de abrir las puertas de la aldea-__ decía__ el joven a punto de morirse del miedo_

_Continuara……_

_Espero que le a ya gustado este capitulo__ aunque quedo muy corto__, si quieren que Sai reviva déjenlo en sus rewiev solo digan__, y si quieren que otro personaje importante muera solo digan, también avisen que otras parejas quieren que aparezcan, estoy abierto a sus griticas y sugerencias, y por cierto los invito a leer mi fic el imperio uzumaki si quieren, ademas solo actualizare el fic cuando tenga buenos rewiev_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a Sasuke Uchiha para convertirse en Hokage… Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra (naruhina, sasuka, nejiten)

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Este fic es original mío no loe copiado de nadie, ni sacado ideas principales de otros fic…. Y si lo llegara hacer daría aviso ya que valoro el trabajo de otros

Bueno lo primero gracias por sus rewiev

Capitulo: 4

El sesto Hokage

_(En el capitulo anterior)_

_En la torre del Hokage…_

_Debemos de hacer algo, los Anbu y otros ninjas se han revelado-decía uno de los miembros del consejo_

_No se preocupen el control esta casi retomado- decía una mujer del consejo_

_Consejo-gritaba un joven ninja asustado _

_Que sucede- dijo un anciano_

_Un enorme ejercito esta a las entradas de la ciudad y es dirigido por Naruto-sama- decía el ninja_

_Eso es imposible como pudo reunir un ejército en tan poco tiempo a menos que- dijo el anciano_

_Ese monstruo lo tenía preparado todo desde mucho antes, que esto comenzara-decía una anciana_

_Y eso no es lo peor los mismo aldeanos, junto con ninjas de la aldea les acaban de abrir las puertas de la aldea- decía el joven a punto de morirse del miedo_

_Continuara……_

_Neji escucha__ ve y busca a sai-kun y los otros-decía Naruto mientras entraba por las puertas de la aldea- Sasuke debemos dirigirnos a la torre, para eliminar el consejo…_

_Naruto-sama, que haremos los otros-le decía Gai,_

_Gai-sensei, kakashi-sensei, reúnan a todos y traten de tomar el control total de la aldea-les decía Naruto mientras, empezaba a correr hacia la torre del Hokage, seguido por Sasuke_

_Ya oyeron a Naruto, vámonos-__gritaba un entusiasmado rock lee _

_-0000000000-_

_Corría un preocupado Neji por las ruinas de la aldea, sabia bien que sus ordenes eran encontrar y darle apoyo a sai pero no podía dejar a Tenten a su suerte-tente, responde Tenten donde demonios estas-gritaba a todo pulmón el joven Hyuga_

_Hay que tierno, te preocupa tu novia__-la decía un joven rubio mientras salía de un edificio en ruinas_

_Quien eres tu, tu no eres de por aquí-le decía un furioso Neji mientras activaba su byakugan _

_Ah, pero que descortesía, mi nombre es kai, era un miembro secreto de Akatsuk__i pero eso es pasado__, y soy el nuevo__Raikage__ de la aldea de la nube__-_

_Kai, un momento dijiste Akatsuki y la aldea de la nube, tal vez no lo as notado pero no nos a gradan los Akatsuki y nos alistamos para la guerra contra tu aldea, eres un pésimo líder-le decía Neji mientras sacaba una kunai_

_No vine a pelear contigo solo tengo interés en saber quien será el próximo Hokage, -le decía kai mientras sacaba una katana de su espalda-pero si quieres pelear Hyuga solo dilo, pero no te preocupa lo que le pase a tu novia_

_Tenten que le as echo, si la lastimaste me la pagas-_

_No, no le ice nada pero la ultima vez que la vi estaba agonizando, por que un amigo tuyo un tal sai-kun si no mas recuerdo utilizo el __Souja Sousai no Jutsu (Asesinato Doble con Serpientes__ para matar a un tal Hiashi-_

_Que dices, maldición, entonces solo estas interesado en saber quien será el próximo Hokage__ verdad__, pues bien es__ Naruto-kun, ahora debo irme__ y por tu bien vete__- le decía Neji mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar_

_Dime hermano no crees que fue mala idea descubrirte tan pronto-le decía una joven chica, de ojos azules como el cielo, que salía entra las sombras_

_No te preocupes. Hikari, __no sabe quienes somos dime__ mataste __al __Tsuchikage,-le decía kai mientras guardaba su katana_

_Si así es__ yo__ ya soy la nueva Tsuchikage__, pero como haremos que la aldea de la niebla a cargo del Mizukage nos apoyo-le decía Hikari mientras se sentaba en una banca_

_Déjame al Mizukage, solo tenemos que esperar que nuestro hermano tome el titulo de Hokage, para así empezar una pequeña guerra familiar-decía kai mientras soltada una carcajada _

_Naruto, se enojara si se entera que lo estamos utilizando para iniciar una nueva guerra-_

_Si se enoja o no de pende del punto de vista en que vea nuestros planes para el control total del mundo, jajajaja-reia locamente kai, mientras su hermana lo miraba con cierto miedo-sabes hermano necesitas un sicólogo__-_

_Que tontería dices Hikari nuestra madre siempre dijo que era alguien especial-_

_Sabes agradezco que aunque seamos gemelos no somos idénticos en personalidad- le decía Hikari mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar…_

_Kai sin notar el comentario de su hermana y de que esta se había marchado, se sorprende al no verle y empieza a patalear como niño chiquito-hermana donde estas, me volviste a dejar solo, y empieza a llorar- además no me dijiste que era un sicólogo (este es mas bruto y tonto que Naruto no les parece)_

_-000000000000-_

_Tente estas bien- le decía Neji mientras veía __a su compañera al lado de Sakura y Hanabi-Sakura que haces aquí_

_Estoy ayudando a sai-kun esta muy grave no creo que sobreviva…_

_Entonces utilizo aquella técnica-_

_Neji acaso sabes lo que paso-le decía una incrédula Tenten _

_Les sonara raro pero me encontré con el supuesto Raikage y me conto lo ocurrido-decía Neji mientras veía el estado de su compañero- Sai eres un tonto…_

_Vaya Neji desde cuando te preocupo tanto-decía un agonizante sai mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos, al notar esto Ino se abalanzo, sobre el-estas vivo pensé que te había perdido,_

_Vaya definitivamente Naruto tiene razón mala hierba como tu, nunca muere__ ahora veo por que te dejo a cargo mientras no estábamos-decía un sarcástico Naruto_

_Cállate, Hyuga no le veo, gracia a ese chiste tuyo-_

_No es por dañar la hermosa escena pero el cuerpo de mi padre no esta-decía Hanabi mientras señalaba el punto donde había ocurrido aquella explosión y donde se pretendía que debía estar su cuerpo_

_Era cierto Hiashi aun estaba vivo, pero no pensé que pudiese mover, esto es malo-decía Tenten mientras abrazaba a Neji _

_Creo, que me he perdido de mucho estos siete días que no estaba-decía Sakura mientras terminaba de examinar a Sai_

_-000000000-_

_Ahí estas Hikari, pensé que me habías __abandonado __como hacías cuando éramos niños- le decía kai , mientras secaba sus lagrimas y veía a su hermana haciendo un jutsu- que __intentas hacer, un momento esos sellos de manos, ese cuerpo como sacrificio, no pensaras en revivir a…_

_Así es hermano al parecer, no eres del todo un idiota-le decía Hikari mientras hacia un conjuro-grandes señores del infierno y de la oscuridad permítanme revivir aquel ser maldito__Shikon no Jutsu (Revivir Muertos)_

_Hermana estas loca, esta__s__ reviviendo a Itachi Uchiha-decía kai mientras veía salir un ataúd de piedra de aquel circulo de invocación y se empezaba abrir_

_Hola kai__-kun__, Hikari__-chan__, sabia que tarde o temprano me necesitarían-decía un sarcástico Itachi mientras veía la expresión de miedo de kai el cual se escondía detrás de su hermana y esta hacia una sonrisa victoriosa_

_Hola Itachi-kun me alegra verte, desde que tu hermano te mato, me dejaste muy solo-le decía Hikari mientras le hacia una cara de pucheros_

_A otro perro con ese hueso Hikari-chan que es lo que quieres, debe ser muy importante para a verme traído desde el infierno-_

_Estaba bien Itachi, si quieres dobe te regresamos al mas haya por mi te puedes volver a morir-le decía un indiferente kai_

_Quien te invito a esta conversación, kai sabes calladito de tevés mejor, si es que no quieres ir a visitar a tus ancestros-le decía Itachi mientras tomaba una katana de la mochila Hikari la cual lo estaba abrazando en ese momento_

_Solo era una broma Itachi__ como siempre tan rencoroso…_

_-000000000000-_

_Maldito mocoso me las pagara por haberme dejado en este estado, afortunadamente no utilizo esa técnica en todo su potencial o de seguro habría sido mi fin-decía un malherido Hiashi_

_Vaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí-decía una muchacha mientras salía de las sombras_

_Esa voz eres tu Hinata no es así__-_

_Así es padre, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte pensé que alguien te había__n__ matado, antes de que yo llegara. -decía una tierna Hinata mientras le ponía varios sellos explosivos alrededor del cuerpo de Hiashi_

_Que planeas hacerme maldita zorra,- gritaba un furioso Hiashi_

_Sabes padre, en otra ocasión me habría ofendido tu comentario, pero es verdad ahora soy una zorra, ya que dentro de mi también esta algo del poder de Kyubi-decía una feliz Hinata_

_Que dices, en que demonios te as convertido- decía un asustado Hiashi_

_Naruto me dio un pequeño pedazo de su poder para que nada malo me pasara como el incidente entre tu yo,__ y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto muy pronto se cumplirá mi mayor sueño-decía Hinata mientras se alejaba a una distancia segura_

_Tu mayor sueño, dime es matarme-decía un incrédulo Hiashi_

_Si ese era uno de mis sueños era matarte, pero hay uno mayor el cual es tener un hijo con Naruto-kun-decía Hinata mientras acariciaba su vientre- así que muy pronto nacerá mi pequeño_

_Esa cosa que esta creciendo dentro de ti es un monstruo acaso no lo ves-gritaba un furioso Hiashi_

_Lo ves por eso no puedo permitir que el__ crezca frente alguien como tu, adiós padre-decía Hinata mientras__ le__ daba la espalda y varias explosiones se daban, y ciento de sangre, junto con la cabeza de Hiashi volaba__ por todo el perímetro_

_-0000000000-_

_Ahora el consejo esta eliminado, vieja Tsunade, ahora puede tomar el lugar nuevamente de Hokage- decía un indiferente Naruto mientras limpiaba la sangre de su katana_

_No Naruto, tú ahora eres el nuevo Hokage, a partir de este momento tú serás el sesto Hokage…_

_Tsunade-sama gracias por todo-decía un alegre Naruto _

_Te equivocas Naruto te lo ganaste. __Espera Naruto hay algo mas es sobre tus hermanos-_

_Hermanos pero eso es imposible, Naruto es huérfano -decía un incrédulo Sasuke_

_Continuara………_

_Espero que le a ya gustado este capitulo aunque quedo muy corto, si desean saber como será la reacción de Naruto dejen rewiev, acepto toda clase de griticas, amenazas de todo menos demandas, aun no consigo un abogado que sea honesto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto descubre que dos desertores de Akatsuki son sus hermanos, mientras el consejo de Konoha le pide matar a Sasuke Uchiha para convertirse en Hokage… Naruto: podrá elegir entre sus sueños o la lealtad hacia sus amigos y más aun cuando se avecina una guerra (naruhina, sasuka, nejiten)_

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas, a partir de ahora en negrillera las conversaciones para un mejor entendimiento

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Conversación de Kyubi

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Este fic es original mío no loe copiado de nadie, ni sacado ideas principales de otros fic…. Y si lo llegara hacer daría aviso ya que valoro el trabajo de otros

Bueno lo primero gracias por sus rewiev

Segundo a partir de ahora sabrán por que este fic se llama hermandad en guerra

Y tercero para quien no lo han notado Kai o raikage y hikari o la Tsuchikage son los hermanos de Naruto… que muy pronto diré como se convirtieron en kages y por qué?? Ahora si menos charla y al fic

_Capitulo: 5_

Decisiones, el inicio de la guerra  
_  
(En el capitulo anterior)_

_**- Ahora que el consejo está eliminado, vieja Tsunade, puede tomar el lugar nuevamente de Hokage-**__ decía un indiferente Naruto mientras limpiaba la sangre de su katana_

_**- No Naruto, tú ahora eres el nuevo Hokage, a partir de este momento tú serás el sexto Hokage…  
**__  
__**- Tsunade-sama gracias por todo**__-decía un alegre Naruto_

_**- Te equivocas Naruto te lo ganaste. Espera Naruto hay algo mas es sobre tus hermanos-  
**__  
__**- Hermanos pero eso es imposible, Naruto es huérfano**__ –decía un incrédulo Sasuke_

-000000000000000-

_**- Corran -**_

- Huyan-

- ¿Quien eres?_ - decía un asustado ninja de la niebla, mientras veía la aldea de la niebla en llamas_

_**- Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y a partir de ahora seré el nuevo Mizukage, -  
**__  
__**- ¿Que dices?  
**__  
__**- No o iste, tu líder está muerto, y la aldea entera está en llamas, y no veo alguien más fuerte que yo para tomar el titulo de Kage-  
**__  
__**- Disculpe mi insolencia Mizukage-sama**_

- Así está mejor-  
_  
Mientras en las afueras de la aldea……_

_**- Te dije, que si lo revivíamos, sería de gran ayuda-  
**__  
__**No te creo Hikari, solo lo hiciste, porque te hacía falta, la compañía de ese Uchiha-**_

_  
__**- Sabes una cosa Kai algunos tenemos vida personal**__-decía la mayor de los Uzumaki mientras mostraba una risa de superioridad_

_**- Yo tengo vida personal, sabes, aunque… ¿me podrías decir que es vida personal?**_

- Eres un idiota_ - dijo la chica molesta_

-00000000000-

_**- ¿Mis hermanos?, no comprendo, vieja Tsunade**__-decía un incrédulo Naruto_

_**- Naruto, tienes dos hermanos, mayores, no sabemos mucho de ellos, debido a que tu clan siempre fue muy reservado, nadie sabía quiénes eran o de donde provenían….Solo sabemos que al igual que tu son hijos de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**- Entonces como saben que son mis hermanos,-**__preguntaba un incrédulo Naruto_

_**- No hace mucho, tus hermanos eran subordinados de la organización Akatsuki, tiempo después desertaron de esta, y tomaron rumbos distintos, tu hermano ataco la aldea escondida entre las nubes y se nombro Raikage**__,- Tsunade hizo una pequeña pausa mientras que veía a Naruto a similar lo dicho-__**mientras que tu hermana ataco la aldea escondida entre las rocas y se nombro Tsuchikage, No, sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no debe ser nada bueno**___

_**- Eso, no importa ahora, debemos reconstruir, las zonas dañadas de la aldea y prepararnos para la guerra-**__decía un indiferente Naruto, ante la situación, mientras corrían varias lagrimas por su rostro_

_**- Teme, ¿estas bien?**__ -decía un incrédulo Sasuke, ante la reacción de su amigo_

_**- Si eso creo, pero preferiría estar solo un momento**__-le respondía mientras salía de oficina del Hokage_

_**- Tsunade-sama, dígame ¿que tan grave es la situación? **__-le decía el menor de los Uchiha_

_**- Dime Sasuke, cuando mataste a Orochimaru, ¿quien quedo a cargo de la aldea del sonido?  
**__  
__**- Supongo que Kabuto, ¿porque lo dice?**_

- Porque necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible_-_

-000000000000-

_**- Kai, Hikari, y Naruto, vaya que dolor de cabeza se están volviendo-  
**__  
__**- Cálmate Pein, además solo son unos simples peones en nuestros planes-  
**__  
__**- A si es pero, se están saliendo de control,-**_

- Te sientes orgulloso de ellos, ¿no es así?

_Al oír esto Pein no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa __**- dime porque lo dices, solo están progresando, un poco**_

- Bueno, eres tu quien se engaña-  
_  
-0000000000-_

_**- Dime ¿te encuentras bien?  
**__  
__**- Si, a si es,-**_

- No me mientas, Neji-  
_  
__**- ¿Porque lo dices Tenten?  
**__  
__**- Ha, te conozco desde la academia y sé que algo te pasa-**__decía la joven Kunoichi mientras le daba un leve beso a su acompañante_

_**- Es cierto, a ti no te puedo mentir**__ -le decía Neji mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_

_**- Entonces me dirás que te pasa-**_

- Ha, está bien, es que cuando me encontré con el supuesto Raikage, sentí un gran instinto asesino, sentí miedo, Tenten_-le decía el genio Hyuga mientras apretaba con gran fuerza la mano de su acompañante_

_**- Neji…….. Ya verás como todo esto se soluciona-**_

- No lose, algo me dice, que Naruto nos está ocultando algo,-

- Dime, si no confías en tu líder y amigo, aquel que te apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas… ¿entonces en quien confiaras? -_decía una preocupada Tenten por la actitud de su amado_

_**- No, lo sé todo es todo, me tiene preocupado, es una difícil decisión, estoy confundido, Tenten, que debo hacer-  
**__  
__**- Neji, te amo con toda mi vida, y por eso te diré, no cargues con dudas, ni confusiones, ya que esto puede ser tu perdición,-  
**__  
__**- Gracias, Tenten……tal vez tengas razón, y este no es momento para desconfiar, en quienes te rodean.**_

_-0000000000000-_

_**- ¿Donde estoy?….. ¿Que paso?**__ -decía el joven, Anbu, mientras despertaba en el hospital de la aldea, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de esta  
__**  
- Sai, por fin despiertas**__ -decía una llorosa Ino mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amado_

_**- Ino, ya vasta me estas estrangulando-**__le decía el joven, mientras trataba de quitársela de encima_

_**- Vaya, pero miren quien despertó, pensé que tendríamos que cavar tu tumba-  
**__  
__**- Ja ja, muy gracioso Kiba-**_

- Vaya, pero que problemático eres, dime pensabas, en ir a conocer a tus ancestros-__

_**- Cálmate Shikamaru, aún falta mucho para que puedan bailar sobre mi tumba-**_

- Creo que podemos esperar un poco más para ese gran día-_decía sarcásticamente el genio Hyuga_

_**- Y, yo que pensé que te agradaba Neji, debí haber muerto,-  
**__  
__**- No, digas esas estupideces, estaba muy preocupada por ti solo porque quisiste hacerte el héroe-**__ le decía una furiosa Ino, por el comentario de su novio_

_**- Ya cálmate, Ino, esto no te asentara bien, además estas muy débil últimamente-  
**__  
__**- Tienes razón, gracias Tenten-**_

- Interrumpo algo, manada de fracasados-

- ¿Quien te invito a esta conversación Uchiha?

- Nadie, pero no te preguntaba a ti Neji-

- Dime, ¿quieres pelea Uchiha?

- Cuando gustes _- le respondía Sasuke mientras tomaba pose de pelea, al igual que su contri gante_

_**- Podrían dejar sus pleitos para más tarde-  
**__  
__**- Naruto**__ - decían todos sorprendidos por la aparición del joven Hokage_

_**- Ese soy yo, y no me gasten mucho el nombre quieren**__ -les decía el rubio mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa y cara de inocencia_

_**- Dime ¿todo está bien? **__- le decía el joven Nara mientras tomaba por la cintura a Temari, la cual había permaneció en silencia ante la situación_

_**- Así es, pero bueno a lo importante, la guerra se nos vino encima, y lo peor, este golpe de estado nos costó muchas vidas, tenemos que buscar toda la ayuda posible, de la demás naciones-  
**__  
__**- Entonces ya tomaste una decisión sobre tus hermanos**__-_

_**-Ero-senin ¿Que haces aquí?**__ - pregunto sorprendido el rubio Uzumaki_

_**- Vine haber como te encontrabas, pero bueno que decisión tomaste  
**__  
__**- Así es, y mi decisión es….  
**__  
-0000000000000-_

En el país del rayo……  
_**  
- Raikage-sama el ejército está listo-**_

- Excelente, nos reuniremos con los ejércitos de la roca y la niebla,-

- Hai _-le decía el joven ninja de la aldea oculta de las nubes_

_**- Muy, pronto todas las aldeas ninjas caerán, y todo gracias a ti hermano, mi pequeño peón, jajajajaja**__-Decía Kai mientras empezaba a reír como maniático desquiciado_

_**- Raikage-sama está bien……-**__ preguntaban los ninjas de su alrededor al ver el comportamiento del lunático, que ahora era su líder_

En la aldea oculta de la roca…….

_**- Tropas, listas para la lucha, se avecina una gran y temible guerra, de la cual tenemos que salir victorioso, a toda costa-**__ decía la mayor de los Uzumaki_

_**- Hai, Tsuchikage, -  
**__  
__**- Entonces marcharemos para encontrarnos con nuestros aliados-  
**__  
En la aldea oculta de la niebla…_

_**- Esta es la aldea conocida, como la más sanguinaria de todas, y debe demostrarse en el campo de batalla que ese nombre no es un adorno, no se mostrara piedad alguna con el enemigo, el que lo haga yo mismo lo matare-  
**__  
__**- Como usted ordene, Mizukage-sama-**_

- Excelente,_ -decía un triunfante Itachi_

En aldea oculta de la lluvia….

_**- Pein-sama el ejército está listo-**_

- Excelente, jajaja,… si los tontos de Kai y Hikari, creen que me quedare quieto ante esta guerra están muy equivocados-

- Qué bien tobi, se va a divertir, junto a Deidara-

- Cálmate, pequeño lunático_-decía el artista de Akatsuki al ver el comportamiento de su compañero_

_**- Que Kami señor de todo nos acompañe-**_

- Así será Hidan,

_En la aldea oculta de sonido……_

_**- Orochimaru-sama, por fin lo he podido regresar-**_

- Kabuto, no tengo tiempo para tus comentarios, reúne el ejército…  
_  
__**- Pero Orochimaru-sama, acaba de regresar del infierno, usted**__**se encuentra muy débil-**_

- No, pregunte tu opinión, a si que muévete, kabuto, si es que no quieres morir_-le decía mientras lo miraba con su profundo odio_

_**- Hai, Orochimaru-sama……-le respondía Kabuto mientras salía de la habitación,  
**__  
-000000000000000000-_

Iban tres sombras a toda velocidad, por los bosques del país del fuego

_**- Muévanse tenemos que decirle al jefe, lo que sucede…  
**__  
__**- Cálmate, Karin, solo es un pequeño asunto…….  
**__  
__**- Un pequeño asunto, pero si eres idiota, no vez que se avecina la destrucción total… además si no llegamos a tiempo, no podremos decirle, que él ha regresado. Y su venganza ha sido…  
**__  
Continuara…………Bueno, aunque el final de este capítulo está muy cortó pero bueno, dejen rewiev, acepto todas grase de sugerencia, regaños, amenazas de todo menos demandas…… disculpas por meter a la gran zorra de Karin en la historia, pero no me quedo de otra, bueno, les recomiendo que lean mis otros fic, y los de mi colega Shadow Noir Wing_


End file.
